


把侄女的熊猫兔养成精了怎么办，急！在线等……

by chillni



Category: Monsta X (Band), Shownu - Fandom, Wonho - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 01:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillni/pseuds/chillni





	把侄女的熊猫兔养成精了怎么办，急！在线等……

当各位小可爱看见这篇沙雕艺术的时候你们知道了两件不得了的大事，一是池喽喽又没有在好好做IELTS真题，二是池喽喽复健了🙃

一个早就被玩烂了的梗，你们不嫌弃就看下去吧😂😂😂

把侄女的熊猫兔养成精了怎么办，急！在线等……

1

孙轩宇有一个长得很可爱的小侄女，听话懂事不说还特别有爱心。

某天下午这小姑娘在幼儿园的小花园里面找到一只昏昏欲睡的熊猫兔，自带眼线和烟熏妆的那种。

然后很理所当然的，熊猫兔在小侄女的书包内层睡了一下午，等到幼儿园放学的时候被带回了家。

“麻麻，你看这个兔兔哦，我捡来的～”小姑娘一进家门就把兔子从书包里掏出来，捧在手心上跟麻麻展示。

麻麻扶额，这小姑娘也是怪好玩的，净能捡些乱七八糟的。

“小玟，妈妈问你啊，这兔兔哪来的？”

小玟小朋友十分诚实地交代了一遍兔兔的来龙去脉，并特别强调了这兔兔是自觉自愿跟自己回家的，没有被一丝一毫的强迫。

也是，那兔子都睡熟了你要怎样它也没有反抗的机会呀……

小玟妈妈低下头看了眼此刻已经睡饱睁开眼的兔子，被浓密的睫毛和自带的卡姿兰烟熏大眼电得神魂颠倒。

“妈妈去切段胡萝卜啊，这兔子先留着吧。”

2

接下来的两周，卡姿兰大眼兔的体重以成倍数增长的趋势飙升着。

直到有一天，小玟小朋友已经无法再轻松的把兔兔抱起来时，玟妈宣布了一件事情。

这个暑假全家人都要回老家避暑，一个月至少，但是没买回程的机票，所以要是呆的开心等到开学之前回来都行。

小玟眼含泪花盯着只长重量不张大小的小可爱，不舍和无措在四岁小朋友清澈的瞳孔里得到了充分体现。

“卡姿兰可能就不能带走了……”玟妈还是残忍的说出了事实，可基于自己对女儿的宠爱当然是舍不得做出让小朋友伤心的事的。

“我们把卡姿兰交给小叔养，你每晚都和他视频，然后等到我们回来你再带回家好不好。”

小玟表示拒绝：“小叔他上次带我出去玩差点把我弄丢了，回来被奶奶一顿批评到最后还是你把他救出来……”

那什么的，这事不能完全怪孙轩宇，毕竟是小玟看见了小帅哥自己抛弃小叔的。

“这次不会了，妈妈会仔细叮嘱小叔的，我们要给小叔一个改头换面的机会嘛。”

小玟是个善良的孩子，懂得原谅和宽容的她把卡姿兰塞进了粉红色的笼子里。然后就乖乖穿上鞋提着笼子下楼了。

3

孙轩宇大早上还没睡醒就被自己姐姐电话轰炸了，可是毕竟他这人没什么脾气，所以被吵了清闲瞌睡也不觉得有啥委屈。

话说回来孙轩宇好像对生活的态度也是这样，平静得没有起伏跌宕，完了自己也佛，不争不抢，永远都在等些什么的样子。

具体是在等什么呢，他自己也不清楚。

可就是想再等等，等到那个能让他看见四季分明，五彩斑斓的人的出现。然后将所有的爱与热情都奉献给他，一点也不后悔，一点也不保留。

以至于比他只大三岁的姐姐都成家了，他还母胎solo一个……

行吧，他单身他活该，你们一家人其乐融融度假去吧，兔子什么的我为了良好的小叔形象我凑合着喂就是了。

所以当他在小区门口看见那兔子本体的时候只觉得自己眼光实在短浅。

兔子嘛，就一坨毛嘛，说乖也乖，但具体有多乖，也没有多乖。

但这只兔子就压根不是可爱，是勾人心弦的糯。

软塌塌一团趴在笼子里面，可当孙轩宇开了笼子门把他抱出来的时候那兔子就扑腾扑腾地往人胸口里钻，钻好之后就把那水汪汪的大眼睛盯着对方看，边看边眨眼，放电一般的媚。

妈的，小玟手气咋怎么好，随随便便一捡能捡着这么牛逼的兔子。

来了将近十几秒的深情对视，孙轩宇一颗钢铁直男心融化的和夏天太阳下暴晒的冰块一样。

完了，对兔子感到心动是怎么一回事！！！

然后小玟一句话打破了一人一兔含情脉脉的气氛。“小叔，这个兔子叫卡姿兰你别乱喊叫错了。”

孙轩宇对着兔耳朵小心翼翼叫了声“卡姿兰”，那兔子在胸口上拱了拱立刻立起身来，毛茸茸的脑袋蹭着孙轩宇暴露在外的脖子上，然后两颗门牙轻轻地在孙轩宇颈侧啃出一道红红的印子。

兔子急了要咬人，李虎锡这只兔子也不例外。

4

小玟妈妈叫小玟给兔兔告别之后就拉着恋恋不舍的小公主回家了。孙轩宇被流氓兔子硬性磕出了标记性质的草莓后，有些容易往狗血的方向想象。

有可能这个兔子上辈子是个什么尤物，这辈子成了兔子也没改掉浪骚的特性。

那也不一定，这兔子可能只是想磨牙呢？

这抱久了孙轩宇才觉得手酸，抬起手掂了掂才感觉到这兔子的份量原来一点也不轻。

“卡姿兰你回笼子里去好不好。”孙轩宇在路边的花台边停下来，拍拍兔子屁股试着好好商量。

兔子一听完全不愿意，马上变成了粘人精，动也不动。

也不怪李虎锡，他最近几天一直都不舒服，头晕也使不上力，一身酥酥麻麻，只想趴在有体温的地方感受人的关爱。

一般这种时候他知道自己即将要经历些什么了……

不过这次他却觉得日子应该不会像之前那样空虚难过，因为他发现自己很喜欢正把自己扛在肩头的男人。

孙轩宇一个180+的大汉提着一只粉红色的小笼子再加上肩膀上还挂着一只软糯的兔兔，不得不说有些反差萌。

看样子也不可能坐地铁回去了，孙轩宇只好机智的想了个办法。小玟说卡姿兰是背在书包里带回来的，那自己的背包比小玟的还要大还要宽敞，应该挤不着吧。只要卡姿兰愿意进去，那就能坐公交，说不定还能坐到个位置。

可是这兔子这么粘人，怎么放得进包里呢？

“卡姿兰，你进我包里好不好不然这样我们回不了家啊。”

不愿意，说什么都不愿意，李虎锡太喜欢这个男人了。不知道是不是因为要到特殊时期了，李虎锡的神经和嗅觉变得异常敏感，他喜欢死他身上的味道了，是那种蓝莓味的洗衣液加淡淡汗水的香味，他不自觉耸鼻子，越闻越晕，然后就睡着了……

“卡姿兰你睡了嘛？”孙轩宇看了半天兔子都没动静，只是毛茸茸的小肚子还在依旧平稳起伏。

亲手轻脚地拉开背包的拉链，再把软糯的小兔子放进去。

成了！

孙轩宇把包背在前面，专门没把拉链拉实，虽说是为了透气，可更多的是为了能低下头就看见小兔子的睡颜。

上了公交车之后孙轩宇没坐着座位，因为他让给另外一个老奶奶了。于是他靠着栏杆思考如果不把这兔子还回去，小玟会一辈子不和他说话的可能性有多大。

通过完全不必要的计算，故得可能性为100%。

5

在离孙轩宇家还有俩个站的时候，李虎锡被颠醒了。

前所未有的难受。自从一离开孙轩宇的怀抱李虎锡就觉得冷，虽然知道这种时候一定要乖，不能闹腾，可他还是忍不住哼了几声。

孙轩宇低下头就看见小家伙睡醒了，知道是想他了要抱抱。看见身边的乘客大多数都下车了便背过身去把有些烫手的棉花团搂出来透气。

怎么回事，难道包里很热吗？

一定是车上不透气，孙轩宇赶在下一站下了车，宁愿走一站回去。

“难受啊？”

李虎锡窝在孙轩宇的臂弯里，兔言兔语着唧唧叫：“难受，快忍不住要发作了。”

可孙轩宇能听得懂个铲，所以也不知道这勾人的小骚兔会成为他今晚甜蜜的负担。

一直到睡觉前李虎锡都处于一种半梦半醒的状态呆在孙轩宇身边，叫他“卡姿兰”他听不见，给他喂兔粮他也不张嘴，这下孙轩宇是慌了。

小玟一家人是今天晚上的航班，不出意外现在已经到机场了，如果自己现在手贱给自己姐姐拨电话说卡姿兰状态不好，那么这场美好的度假计划基本上等于泡汤了。

于是从头佛到脚的孙大仙开始自我开导。

兔子可能只是换了新环境心情不好，不然就是病了。那就算是病了吧，现在大晚上的自己也不知道上哪里去找24小时开门的宠物医院。把情况再往坏的地方想，要是一夜之后卡姿兰死了那也死于非命，所以与其现在瞎折腾还不如好好陪着给他足够的休息。

有道理太有道理了，孙轩宇把被子拉好，确定没把小家伙捂住才关上了灯，闭眼晴还不忘在黑漆漆一片中捏一捏小兔子的大耳朵，等到听到胸口有轻微的动静之后他才小声的耳语出一句：晚安。

6

半夜刚过12点，孙轩宇迷迷糊糊感受到身上突然增加的重量，有什么东西正紧贴着他，使得相隔中间单薄的空调被形同虚设。

他睡觉前专门关掉的小夜灯不知道什么时候被打开了，微弱的灯光在此时此刻黑暗的环境里晃眼睛，看不清眼晴的景象，孙轩宇只好伸出手去摸。

手掌捏到的是一只脚后跟，孙轩宇不确定，往上摸索着发现是纤细的脚踝，孙轩宇一个激灵清醒了过来。

自己身上跨坐着一个人，一个很漂亮的男孩子？

再往胸前一掂，那一坨安稳的重量不见了。还来不及反应过来状况，男孩的脸就凑了上来，不偏不倚正中他的嘴唇，动作却很生疏，不敢伸出舌头也不敢喘大气。

孙轩宇利用小臂把自己撑起来，身上的人没料到他会醒过来，至少不会是现在。

“你...醒了？“男孩颤颤巍巍的问，不得不停止接吻的动作。红润的嘴唇上是那对清澈深邃的兔子眼，浓密的睫毛使得眼睑的根部都自带一条墨黑的眼线。他的双颊绯红，搭在孙轩宇肩上的指尖轻颤。

看得出来男孩怕了。他已经尽量放轻动作，可是到头还是把人吵醒了。

怎么办，这次又要以失败告终了吗？

”你是谁？为什么会出现在我的家里？我的兔子呢？“孙轩宇将就着灯光把人的五官看清楚了，不得不承认男孩真的很漂亮，漂亮的甚至让孙轩宇的呼吸都有那么一两秒的停顿，可理智回归之后孙轩宇与生俱来的警觉还是占据上风。

男孩压着呼吸中夹杂的喘息，艰难的回答：”我我就是那只粘人的兔子呀，你和小玟都叫我卡姿兰...可是我叫李虎锡……”

孙轩宇一时不知道该如何接收这颇为夸张和戏剧化的话语。

9102了，所以适当的成精那样也可以吗？

“对不起，请帮帮我吧，我知道很荒唐，但是我现在真的很需要你……”李虎锡完全使不上力的五指掐在孙轩宇冒着青筋的小臂上紧紧不放，像是抓住了什么救命稻草一般的顽固。

“你想我怎么帮你？”

孙轩宇决定听听男孩的言辞，毕竟他看起来……

很难受的样子。

“接纳我，满足我，把你的一切都给我……”李虎锡彻底憋不住了，大脑里一片空白的同时又感觉混乱的像一锅浆糊，各种各样他可以想到的理由和话语都被倾倒出来。

“我发情了，你明白的吧……”

“之后我好好给你解释，你说什么我都答应你……”

“求求你了，疼疼我吧，千万不要推开我好不好……”

最后一句话李虎锡几乎是撕心裂肺哭着喊出来的，他很害怕眼前的男人会不答应自己，因为那样他就一辈子都只是只能靠发情期才可以变成人的兔子。

“你想我上你？是这个意思吗？”

孙轩宇冷静地问他。

“为什么？”

能为什么，不为什么啊，因为我是发情了的兔子，而你碰巧就躺在了我的身边。

“因为我喜欢你，你抱我回家那阵我就喜欢你。”李虎锡却这样回答。

“你不后悔？”

对方坚定的摇头，态度坚决。

“那……你等我脱个衣服。”孙轩宇从被子里钻出来，算是默许了会满足李虎锡的这件事。

毕竟他也没有理由不满足呀，人家都说喜欢自己不会后悔了，管他是兔子还是人，都这样恳求了，想必是真的很迫切需要吧。

他脱完上衣装过头去看因为得到承诺而有些兴奋的李虎锡，那人早就一丝不挂，显示出那么几分的迫不及待。洁白的皮肤在暖光灯下显得尤为朦胧。

美，又奶又性感的勾人。

孙轩宇觉得今晚第二个无论如何都不可以拒绝的原因不在于别的，在于李虎锡本身。

一把火都点燃了，与其用一盆又一盆冷水浇灭，不如再往烈火上浇油，烧得更旺些。

7

虽说已经到了火烧眉毛，箭已上弦的地步，但是两个对于接下来的步骤都表示很懵。

一个第一次变成人的兔子精，一个从来都未经情事的单身狗……

挺配的哦～

“要我帮你嘛？”李虎锡盯着那最后一层可有可无的布料，只觉得碍眼，可是要是叫他上手扯下来他也不敢。

毕竟这场扭曲的性爱估计连一夜情都算不上。

孙轩宇倒是不那么觉得，既然都要做了，那就应该好好生生享受这个过程才是。

“先别急嘛，我觉得可以再等等。”

其实两个人都忍得很辛苦了，再加上李虎锡发情连呼吸都不顺畅，可想而之这真的是十万火急的事情。

但孙轩宇觉得对方没准备好。他希望两个人不止是身体愿意接纳彼此，而内心也是。

“你是…第一次吗？”最后的那个“吗”字几乎消失在了空气里。李虎锡问的很轻，可孙轩宇却听的很清楚，因为他是凑在他耳边说的。

“你呢？”孙轩宇不回答他却反问道。

李虎锡迷茫中点了点头。

“我们现在试着接吻，你不舒服了就拍我叫我停下好不好？”

孙轩宇把人放倒在床上，然后根据自己仅看过的几部成人影片的记忆跟李虎锡激吻。

李虎锡不会换气，于是每亲那么几下，孙轩宇就得退开一些，等到他喘过气来又继续贴上去。来回了几轮之后孙轩宇又把手上动作加了进去，宽厚干燥的指节摩擦过侧腰和大腿，身下的小妖精难耐的扭腰，偏过头去不接吻了。

“不喜欢了？”

李虎锡这时突然傻里傻气地冒出来个明朗的笑容：“嘻嘻，不是啦，主要亲的太久了我会觉得头晕。”

傻孩子怎么被上了还这么开心。

“虎锡，你现在感觉怎么样？”

李虎锡笑的更开心了，突然就调皮起来：“你呢？”

是得有多喜欢自己啊，明明都不怎么认识却凭借着本能坚信自己就是那个会对他好的人，马上就要遭罪了还想着要做些可爱的调情。

“我觉得某只小浪兔得挨欺负了。”

“那兔子在你身下呢，你快点欺负欺负它就安分了。”

“那，你把要欺负你的东西上面的束缚弄下来吧，不然它该等不及了……”

李虎锡软踏踏的手附上被包裹着的滚烫的性器，那家伙又凶又猛，硬的像铁棍似的。

可李虎锡不怕，这就正是他想要的东西啊。

越急就越使不上力，那双手反反复复摩擦裤头，可就是拽不下来。孙轩宇见状便用自己的手握住了后带着一起退了下来。

进去的工作很艰难。李虎锡疼到不得不叼着身上人的肩膀掉眼泪，硬是把孙轩宇的肩膀都啃红了一大片。

没办法，孙轩宇只好将就放进去的一半缓缓抽插，很慢很慢，慢的不像是在做爱。

半根进去，半根出来，一点多的都不敢放进去。

后来小兔子发疯了，突然一下子就起身把位置撞了个调换，然后边哭边自己乖乖吞进去了剩下的一半。

“动一动，轩宇叔叔你动一动，我太疼了。”

李虎锡不知道怎么的就把叔叔叫出了口，按理说确实是喊老了，可是当事人却好像是被叫兴奋了。

突然一下子，李虎锡好像就感觉到了快感。轩宇叔叔额头上冒着豆大的汗珠，捏着小兔子的腰往下按，再把越来越凶残的性器又怼进去。

“叔叔…哈……我想躺着……躺着好不好？”

那就是翻个面这么简单的事，反正这被单已经皱得不像话了，多滚几圈都一样的。

然后李虎锡就高潮了，奶白的液体喷在轩宇叔叔的腹肌一路向上，连自己今天钻过的胸口都是。

“你等叔叔一会儿，马上就能好。”

李虎锡全身泄力摊在床上喘气，对上在自己身上耕耘的男人炽热情欲的眼神又破涕为笑，他伸手去抚摸压在自己身上的叔叔的背。

“叔叔做的好，辛苦了。”

孙轩宇喘着粗气，马上也快到极限了。登顶之前还颇有绅士风度的问如果不小心射在里面了虎锡会不会介意。

李虎锡的回答是：“每一滴叔叔的东西，全部都要留在里面。”  
—tbc.—

Hello，long time not seeing you guys，and I miss you all so so much❤️❤️❤️  
这次也是超速后开到城市边缘的池喽喽（俏咪咪，沙雕池的驾照笔试部分顺利通过啦！算是有半个驾驶执照的老司机啦😂😂😂  
anyway，这篇文不会定时更，因为和之前不同，这次是写了多少发多少，之前都是全部都写好了囤起来的所以要是很久都没有等到我，可以来催更甚至撩我，说不定我在线呢🤪  
（这里立个flag，下次更新定在我路试也过了的那天


End file.
